


[异坤］爱，不爱（36上）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	[异坤］爱，不爱（36上）

-酒店套房里的浴室-

 

一阵淡淡的玫瑰花香随着浴室里的热气在空气中飘浮。浴缸里热乎乎的水散发出霧氣，镜子被霧氣覆盖，若隱若現。

 

王子异把蔡徐坤放在云石洗手台上，双手神不知鬼不觉地伸进了蔡徐坤的衣摆。蔡徐坤的脑海深处还在想那个黑色CHANEL盒子，起初对王子异泰然自若的“吃豆腐”行为不感冒，直到王子异开始吻上来的时候蔡徐坤才反应过来。

 

被吻着的蔡徐坤稍微侧头，瞄了一下浴缸里的水，水面竟然散布着一片又一片的玫瑰花瓣，难怪这里多了一股催情的花香味。蔡徐坤心想，王子异什么时候这么喜欢搞这些有的没的小巧思？

 

“不专心。” 王子异轻轻地把蔡徐坤的脸掰回来，惩罚般的重重地吻了一口。

 

“唔-”

 

在两人胡乱的亲吻之中，王子异的双手并没有歇下来，不是解蔡徐坤衣服上的扣子，就是解牛仔裤上的拉链，没过多久蔡徐坤身上的衣物都被男人扒光，遗弃在地上。王子异把蔡徐坤抱起，大步走到浴缸前。

 

“等- ”

 

蔡徐坤怕水烫，想喊住王子异，但下一秒就被放到水中了。浴缸里的水温意料之外的刚刚好，没蔡徐坤想象中的烫。水温王子异早就试过了，当然不会把人给烫着。

 

王子异缓缓地把自己身上的浴袍脱掉，蔡徐坤一看就感觉不妙，这澡一定没办法好好洗了。

 

王子异随着把想要从浴缸里爬出来的蔡徐坤按回去，他马上挤进浴缸，跨在人儿身上，双手在两旁撑着。

 

“还没开始就想跑嗯？” 

 

蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴，没给身上的男人回应，只是伸手去捞起水面上的玫瑰花瓣，放到鼻子前闻了闻。

 

浴室里的灯光打在水面，蔡徐坤赤裸在水中的肌肤在红色玫瑰花瓣的映襯下仿佛显得更雪白而有光泽。王子异看得入迷，心想蔡徐坤一定不知道自己有多美。

 

蔡徐坤背靠着浴缸，水位本来在胸口，乳頭刚好露在水面，但蔡徐坤故意滑了下去，让肩膀也泡在水中。不知道是因为泡在热水里，还是被王子异灼热的眼神影响，蔡徐坤脸上浮现了淡淡的绯红。

 

王子异俯身凑近，一指抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，温柔地吻上了对方的唇。

 

蔡徐坤闭上眼感受着王子异的吻，一点点地回吻身上的男人。黑色的CHANEL小盒子却又浮现在脑海之中，蔡徐坤满脑子都在想王子异什么时候会送他戒指，也在想这个戒指代表什么。

 

-只是普通的戒指，还是所谓的定情信物，又或许......是求婚的？子异......你准备在巴黎向我求婚么？-

 

蔡徐坤被自己跳跃的思绪迷惑，甚至有一点错愕。

 

王子异感受到蔡徐坤小小的停顿，假装不满地捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，加深了这个吻。

 

蔡徐坤的双手从水中提起，环上王子异的脖子，任由对方主导着这漫长的一吻。

 

蔡徐坤从来没有想过有一天王子异会向他求婚，也没有想过他和王子异以后能发展到婚姻关系，毕竟他们也只是刚正式成为情侣不久，能让喜欢多年的子异哥哥称他为“爱人”已经超出了蔡徐坤的一切想象，他不奢求更多，因为他已经得到他想要的幸福。

 

但此时此刻的蔡徐坤开始有了奢望，也开始期待......

 

蔡徐坤微微张嘴，让王子异的舌头从小缝里钻进。王子异毫不客气地掠过蔡徐坤嘴里的每一个角落，品尝蔡徐坤嘴里的清甜，又流连忘返般地舔舐着蔡徐坤丰满的唇瓣。

 

王子异缓缓地拉开距离的时候，蔡徐坤仿佛不舍地凑上去，于是王子异再次吻上蔡徐坤的唇，不知道又缠绵了多久，直到对方没气了才停下来，两人的唇舌分开时还拉出了暧昧的银丝。

 

蔡徐坤环在王子异脖子上的手没松开，王子异搂过蔡徐坤的腰，一托一转身，交换了两人的位置。蔡徐坤跨坐到了男人身上，水中微微勃起的性器和王子异早已起反应的坚挺碰撞。蔡徐坤异常地主动起来，坐前了一点，一下又一下地骑着，浴缸里的水随着蔡徐坤的身体动作骚动起来，激起了小波浪，空灵的水声互相拍打，和蔡徐坤忍不住发出的呻吟声形成了一首小曲子。

 

“嗯啊....啊....”

 

浴室里的回音仿佛把蔡徐坤那几声断断续续的呻吟拉长了，让王子异听出了一丝诱人的妩媚。

 

下身磨蹭的触感激发血液流动，让两人的性器胀得发硬，蔡徐坤的腰部却开始发软无力。挑起的情欲让蔡徐坤不舍得停下，他只好把身上的重量都靠在王子异那，头放在王子异肩膀上，下身继续骑着，一下下的顶撞虽然缓慢了下来，但却变得更加暧昧、色情......

 

王子异一边凑到蔡徐坤脖颈上吮吻，烙下红印，手一边在蔡徐坤的背部上下抚摸，像是安慰，又像是在挑逗、调情。王子异还拨起了温水，捞起水面上的红色花瓣，洒落到蔡徐坤身上。一片片玫瑰花瓣黏在蔡徐坤白皙的肌肤上，玫瑰花香犹如在蔡徐坤身上发出，能把王子异迷魂。

 

王子异突然爱上了玫瑰香。

 

吻从蔡徐坤的脖颈往下蔓延到锁骨，蔡徐坤配合地微微往后仰，让王子异一路吻下去。王子异托着蔡徐坤的腰背，舌尖在眼前那颗小樱桃上舔了一圈。

 

“别-啊~”

 

麻麻痒痒的触感从胸口穿透到背脊，让蔡徐坤不禁发抖。王子异含住了蔡徐坤一下凸起来的小丁点，连着乳云一并吸，仿佛要吸出乳液。

 

王子异见蔡徐坤此时已经忘了下身的动作，手就开始不安分，在水中抚过蔡徐坤的大腿，从外侧到内侧，试探了好一会儿，等到蔡徐坤羞耻地低声哼了一句：

 

“哼嗯...子异哥哥...快...快摸摸小困- 啊唔...”

 

王子异一手握住了蔡徐坤坚硬的分身，轻轻地撸着，又突然不分轻重地抚弄，“小困这样舒服吗？”

 

蔡徐坤已经舒服得说不出完整句子来，“嗯...舒啊~”

 

蔡徐坤发觉王子异手上功夫特好，每次被王子异撸的时候都爽得灵魂出窍，感觉要到高潮似的，他合理怀疑王子异平时没少自己来，不然不可能这么熟手，撸的力度和速度完美融合，一时重手一时轻，害蔡徐坤爽得来又有一点提心吊胆的感觉，时刻不知道下一秒会怎么被处置。

 

“唔啊...慢...慢一点嗯....”

“宝宝叫哥哥嗯？”

“哥...子异哥哥...啊嗯...”

“乖，我的......”   
王子异压低地声线，后面的几个字蔡徐坤只能隐约猜测，也不知道是蔡徐坤一时脑热还是怎样，似乎从王子异口中听到了 “我的宝贝老婆”。

 

一股热气从蔡徐坤的脸庞和双耳冒出，他不用看也知道自己肯定脸红了。

 

王子异见蔡徐坤一瞬间的娇羞，意识到自己好像说漏嘴了，突然有点慌，不想因此透露了过几天的求婚惊喜 。但王子异想了想，平时做爱的时候也会互相喊得比较亲密，或许蔡徐坤只是害羞了，并没有多想，只要他蒙过去了就好。

 

“子异...你-唔-”

 

王子异堵住了蔡徐坤的唇，手上给蔡徐坤抚弄的动作加快，蔡徐坤哼哼唧唧的声音被王子异全吞进嘴里。

 

蔡徐坤多次以为自己要射出来了，可是王子异却突然玩弄般地放开，让蔡徐坤不得不缓下来。蔡徐坤一脸委屈地撅起嘴，忍不住想自己来，可是手很快就被王子异抓住。

 

后来蔡徐坤也只能靠自己挪着屁股，胡乱地蹭来蹭去，把王子异也蹭急了。

 

“坤...水凉了，我们回床上好不？”

 

浴缸里的水的确没那么热了，王子异怕蔡徐坤泡久了会着凉，可这也只是王子异的一个借口，他主要是觉得在床上更方便舒适。

 

蔡徐坤点头，嗯了一声。王子异抱着蔡徐坤站起来，水声溅起，水滴从两人的身上流下。王子异拿起自己的浴袍，包在蔡徐坤身上，随后就往套房卧室走去。

 

王子异把人儿按到床上，像拆礼物一样把刚包在人儿身上的浴袍脱掉。王子异没把自己擦干就爬到蔡徐坤身上，水滴就刚好落在蔡徐坤的胸膛。王子异用舌头把水滴舔走，把蔡徐坤心口位置都舔了一遍，舔得蔡徐坤心痒。

 

王子异的手缓缓地往下伸，才发现人儿的胀硬前端流出了淫靡的水渍。王子异嘴角上扬，扶着自己的坚挺就往蔡徐坤的穴口推送。

 

“啊...轻...轻点...嗯-”

 

王子异粗大的性器在蔡徐坤窄小的深穴里逐渐潛进，里面的穴肉紧紧的附上，完完全全地包裹着王子异的坚挺。

 

王子异没忍住就开始狂风地艹......

 

“啊...慢点...”  
“子异哥哥啊...”  
“不...嗯啊~”

 

王子异很快找到了蔡徐坤的G点，他反复在那个位置抽送，每一下都推得更深更有力。蔡徐坤感觉自己被顶到高潮的边缘徘徊，再被王子异顶弄个两三下，精液就全盘射到王子异的小腹上。

 

蔡徐坤软下来的时候，王子异还保持着节奏，继续在穴道里开拓狂欢。不知道过了多久，蔡徐坤感觉自己被艹得麻木了，王子异还没好......

 

“好了吗啊...别...”

 

王子异有意无意地顶撞到深处，“快好了-”

 

蔡徐坤小哼了一句，“你15分钟前也...啊...也是这样...嗯...这样说的唔-”

 

王子异用吻安慰着人儿，又在蔡徐坤耳边说，“乖，再忍一会儿，快好了...真的...”

 

“哼...”

 

“宝宝喊一声老公就好了。”

 

“不要...啊...老...老公...” 蔡徐坤最后还是屈服了，为了今晚可以早点睡，他配合地在王子异耳边用气音喊了一遍又一遍，“老公~嗯...老公...”

 

果真好了。

 

•~•~•  
第三十六话（上）完  
💙💛💙💛


End file.
